point83fandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Country
It happens in the first week in May, usually on Mothers day. We bike, we camp, we drink, we make a pile of garbage, and every year Ben threatens that last year was the last year. Ben Country Preparation Preparation Countdown Guide Ben Country (1) Date: May 6-7, 2006 Meetup Location: Seattle Uwajimaya Destination: Middle Fork Snoqualmie River (Elevation ~800 feet) Route: Gmap 43 mile ride Riders: Adam, Andre, Ben, Brandon, Derrick, Jason, Justin, Langston, Paul, Seth, Sean Other Attendees (support cars): Ms. Zeeb, Amber, Sketchy in a kilt post tumor, Siebold YesbutNoâ€™s: A lot Weather: Decent on Saturday, Rained Sunday Dinner: Kebabs (Ben Catered) Drinks: Probably Firewood: Hauled by car Gear: Whatever we had, hauled via car from Uwajimaya, possibly a gun, 1 or 2 water filters, no saws, one hibatchi, a stove, lots of sand. Thread: 5/6 - 5/7: welcome to ben country Photos: Gallery of Brandon's Pictures Notes: nodoz, derrick hitchhiked home, ben rode in the car, riders rode I-90 home Unpublish Ride Report from 2006: â€œAdam, Ben, Brandon, Derrick, Jason, Justin, Langston, Paul, Seth, Sean, and myself Andre Met at Uwajimaya on Saturday and loaded all of our crap into 2 cars. Laura, Ryan, Ritchie and Amber drove our crap up to the site. We rolled out a little after 11:00. We headed out the I-90 trail, across the lake and Mercer Island. I had never taken it east of Lake Washington Blvd on the Bellevue side. We continued on the trail until it put us below Lake Sammamish and into Issaquah. We then proceeded to climb the steepest hill of the trip. We took a break after cresting it and continued on the Issaquah-Fall City Road. Justin and Seth helped point out a nice turn off that kept us off the busy hwys and took us through some fun descents and right into Fall City. We hit up the Mini mart for some snacks and drinks. Derrick tried his sweet charm on an old lady with a pick up truck but she wasn't having any of it. Onward to Snoqualmie Falls we went. We paused at the park and took in the view, we also suffered to entertain a fellow was convinced the satellites were falling and wanted to race some of us with a 500$ wager. Eventually he left and we carried on through Snoqualmie and into North Bend. We stopped for lunch at Taco Crime and the made way for the hills. To get to the spot was about 2 miles of paved road and then 2 more of dirt. Then we hiked the 100m down to the sandbar where the folks in cars had so graciously set up most of the camp and had hauled our stuff down. â€¦. I saw a few flashes during the trip so I know some one took some pictures but I don't know when they will make it up here. Ben got a few flashes of another kind.â€ Ben Country 2.0 Date: May 5-6, 2007 Meetup Location: Seattle Uwajimaya Ferry: Seattle-Bremerton Destination: Aldrich Lake, (Elevation ~400 feet) Route: http://www.gmap-pedometer.com/?r=906934, 38 Mile Ride Weather: Overcast Saturday, Overcast Sunday (Dry over all) Dinner: Kebabs Drinks: Hauled by car Firewood: Hauled by car and scavenged Gear: 2 water filters, no saws, a couple stoves, camp chairs, hamocks, tarp tents Thread: 5/5/07 - 5/6/07: Welcome to Ben Country Version 2.0 Photos: Alex, Andre, Denny, Remmy, Peter Notes: boy scout camp, ropes coarse, derrick puking girlfriend, â€œpaul..., PAUL... PAUL, put that down!â€™ *smash*â€ Ben Country 3, No Country for old Ben Date: May 10-11, 2008 Meetup Location: Ballard Market Ferry: Edmonds-Kingston Destination: Fort Flagler Stat Park, Group Campsite (Elevation: ~100 feet) Route:MapmyRide 47 miles of riding Weather: Overcast Saturday, Rained Saturday Night, Overcast and drizzle Sunday Dinner: Pulled pork, Salsa Verde Drinks: Hauled by car Firewood: Hauled by car and scavenged Gear: 1 FY saw, one coleman stove, 1 french press (that you people broke, camp chairs, hammocks, tarp tents Thread: 5/10/08 - 5/11/08: Ben Country III: No Country for Old Ben Photos: Alex, Rob, Laura Notes: 1st state park, first shelter, showers, bunkers, hammock village, FYS was christened, breakfast sandwiches,, campsite mixup, "quiet time" countdown, roetry Ben Countrywide, Fourclosure Date: May 2-3, 2009 Meetup Location: Ballard Market Ferry: Mukilteo - Clinton Destination: South Whidbey State Park, Group Camp (Elevation ~100 feet) Route:Part 1, Part 2 46 miles of riding Weather: Drizzle then cleared in Whidbey Saturday, Rained Saturday Hard Sat Night, Overcast Sunday Dinner: Carne Asada Fest Drinks: Hauled by car Firewood: Provided with camp site ! Gear: one coleman stove, 1 big ass charcoal BBQ, tables, picnic shelter Thread: 5/2-3 - Ben Countrywide: Fourclosure (manhood not affected) Photos: Alex, Eric, Laura, Margaret, Bryan, Henry, Andre Notes: dog+trailer=disaster, dikes, state park, two tandemechanicals, free wood, 4 toed pinata, man-panties, biscuits and gravy sandwiches Ben Country 5 Date: May 8-9, 2010 Meetup Location: Seattle Uwajimaya Ferry: Seattle-Bremerton Destination: South Fork Skokomish River (elevation ~600 feet) Route:Alex MapGmap 53 Miles of Riding Weather: Sunny Friday, Frost Sat morning, Sunny Saturday, Cloudburst Saturday Evening, Overcast Sunday Dinner: BYO, maybe some hotdogs, Jon's Dump Cake Drinks: Hauled by bikes, supplemented by cars Firewood: Scavenge Fishing: no luck Gear: one aeropress, lots more saws, 2 pit toilets Thread: 05.08.10 - Are you ready for the country? Photos: Andre BCV, Andre BCV Spoiler, Eric, Ethan, Denny, Kristen, Sean, Scott Notes: awesome location, awesome ride, awesome weather, Bryan hauled all of your garbage home. Ben Country 6 Date: May 14-15th, 2011 (May 21-22 narrowly loss in poll) Meetup Location: U-Village QFC Destination: Some bridge in the middle of no where near the Pilchuck River (Elevation ~600 feet) Route: out and back 52 miles Weather: Nice Friday, mostly cloudy Saturday with solid rain Sat evening and into Sunday. Early Campers: 9 (peter, paul, alec, kevin, talia, christian, eric, joe, russel) made camp and missed joeball's amazing photo shoot Amenities: Primitive, not even a picnic bench. Group pit toilet was constructed out a 5 gallon bucket with a tarp roof, and a giant tarp shelter was erected over a bridge which allowed us to sit on the railing. Dinner:BYO Drinks: Many Firewood: scavenge Thread: here pre-thread here Photos: Andre (Pre-Ride) Kristen Eric Fishing: 4 reeled in, none kept Ben Country: Lucky Number 7 Date: May 5-6(&7), 2012 Meetup Location: Under the Viaduct/Colman Dock Ferry: Seattle-Bainbridge and Bremerton-Seattle Destination: Rainbow Camp (Closed/Abandoned) (Elevation ~800 feet) Weather: Saturday: Overcast but mild in the morning, Partly sunny on the ride. Sunday, Monday: Sunny. Route: Saturday 47 miles of riding Sunday/Monday 75 mile return option Amenities: Primitive, one group picnic table, ample tent space and hammock trees. River was a short walk away. No rest rooms. Dinner:Pulled Pork, Coleslaw, Beans, Tortillas prepared by Ben. Drinks:Of Course Firewood: Purchased and scavenge Thread: 2012.05.05 - Ben Country: lucky number 7 Photos: Andre Andrew Jessica Scott Sean (link broken) Fred (link broken) Notes: Ben lead a fun logging road shortcut. Stephen and Foo hauled their gear via backpack. Foo's crank/BB died,not sure how he got home. Cupcakes for Ben and Lisa Marie. Fred left a biohazard that had to be Napalmed in the morning. Fred also rode up Mt Walker. Andre, Jessica, and Sean camped at Tawanoh State Park Sunday night and fought the hordes of Racoons. Ben Country 8: Been There, Drove Back (No Salvation) Date: May 11-12, 2013 Meetup Location: Seattle Uwajimaya Destination: North Fork Snoqualmie River (Elevation ~1600 feet) The woods. Weather: Partly Sunny on Saturday for the ride out. Rain overnight and into Sunday Morning. Route: Out 55 miles Back Amenities: I recall gunfire. Rockets Red Glare. Bombs Bursting in Air Dinner: A keg. Drinks: Please see "Dinner" Firewood: Scavenged. Thread: 2013.05.11 Not Ben Country VIII -Been there, drove back Photos: ASquirrel on Flickr Steven on Google Joeball on Flickr Gracie in imgur Notes: *One of the debuts rides for Fred's (then) unpainted Elephant *Bottorff's Bag Balm *1st Mechanical before the group had ridden 1 mile. *Small Fryes lunch stop in Fall City *Matthew's derailleur shit itself just outside of Fall City and that was the last we saw of him *That shitty initial climb up out of Ernie's Grove (It's paved now as of March 2013) *The FSR-57 was regraded after scouting mission, leaving it covered in cat-head sized rocks: woo. *Gracie was going through her creepy - "NAKED BOYZ!" phase. *Seriously, it was bad... *...so bad *Bott trusted Google and got lost *Joby and Kristen Rode a Tandem...and the rest is history. *Miles was DTF *TV theme song karaoke *Langston saw Dad's tattoo and crawled into his tent. *Alec broke his arm/elbow, gave no fucks, and rode down to the Gamble BMW evac location on the back of the tandem. *Torrey woke up and rode home...to Ellensburg. Benine Country: The Grey Areas Date: May 3-4, 2014 Meetup Location: Holman Road QFC Destination: Dungeness Forks Campground (Elevation ~800 feet) Weather: TBD Route: Annotated ridewithgps, gmap 55 miles of riding on the way out Fred/Snake's Escape from BC9 options Amenities: TBD Dinner: TBD Drinks: F-yeah. Firewood: Purchased and scavenge Thread: 2014.05.03 Benine Country: The Grey Areas Photos: TBT Notes: Whiiiiiiine.